Last of My Herd
by Belfaust
Summary: Littlefoot feels pressured by this grandparents to be with Ali. Cera ups the anti. Will Littlefoot fold?


Last of My Herd 

Littlefoot walked along the outcropping that was the cliff that surrounded the Great Valley, protecting it from the harsh lands outside. Walking back to the grassy knoll behind he slumped on a lazy triceratops who was napping. "Cera?" he said.

"What is it?" she said with one eye open just emerging from her slumber.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What do you think of Ali?"

Cera began to get irritated. " Oh her." She said

"Its weird, after meeting her, my grandparents seem to want me to spend more time with her and I just don't know why."

"Do you like her?"

"She's a cool friend so its okay but I feel like they have other reasons."

"Youuuu liiiiikkkke her." She teased.

"No!!! Not her!"

"Someone else then?" she beamed. " You want a girlfriend?" Littlefoot turned over and gazed at the sky. Starring off into the clouds he spoke again.

"Its not that its just that I don't know how I feel about anything like that. My grand parents say that we were made for each other. That we're the only hope for our kind and for the future. And I keep feeling like…"

"like…."

"Like where does my free will come into play? Do I even have a choice? It was fun to play with Ali but now that I'm pressured, it gets awkward."

"My my, when did you become the existentialist, Littlefoot?"

"existentialist?" Cera giggled and turned back into Littlefoot who now was using her body as a pillow still starring off into space. Cera pawed at his head and breathed softly in his ear.

"You're saying you don't want Ali to do this to you?" stroking Littlefoot

"Stop being weird Cera! I mean it."

"Relax, longneck! You're too uptight. Don't you want to play?"

"I like playing games! You're not playing a game, you're just being weird and teasing me."

"Littlefoot, I can see you still want to be a little kid. Growing up is scary and sad. You will play with other longnecks and forget about us. Its just the way is. You're not as mature as the rest of us. Why don't you just come play with me then and be kid forever you big baby."

"I'm not a baby anymore Cera." Littlefoot said sternly, "I'm bigger then you now."

Cera looked forlorn. "But I'll always be there to play with you." Littlefoot said nuzzling his snout against Cera's face.

"Get off of me you nerd!" she laughed. "You're so corny! If you don't want Ali like that you should tell her."

"That's the thing I don't know how I feel. We could be more, but its too soon to tell."

"Get to know her more and then you'll know. Then comeback to us when you realize you're not all grown up yet." Cera sneared.

"That's right Cera! Grandmother said she'd grow on me! I should go see her!" Littlefoot sprang to his feet. "You're the best Cera. I bet if we just hang out a lot I'll see things the way grandparents do and they always know what is best for me."

Cera felt the shiver of the cold air when Littlefoot got up. "Hey don't get into anything you're not ready for and we might not be there when you get back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"When you find a mate like my father did, he doesn't have time for any of his friends. Just don't come crawling back when you realize shes not for you."

"Cera why are you getting so defensive? You're not loosing a friend."

"You're such a dense flathead! Just go away and find your girlfriend"

Cera followed the longneck down the path to the longneck herds. Cera stalked the bushes peering down on Littlefoot on a walk with Ali. "So what do you like to do?" she merely blushed.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to play games." Said Littlefoot

"Me too."

"What games do you like?"

"What games do YOU like?" she said

_Oh brother._ Cera thought as she leaned over the ledge. Suddenly the outcropping became buckled out from under her she slipped down and fell over the two longnecks.

"Cera? What are you doing here? Are you spying on u…" Littlefoot said.

"What? You two probably didn't realize you were in three-horn territory. Besides Littlefoot, I was just going to watch you goof up your date so I can tell all the guys what a flathead you are."

"Well was I goofing up?"

"No you dumb longnecks are perfect for each other. Nice and stupid." She said nodging in between Ali and Littlefoot. "Shes so dumb she probably doesn't realize how corny you are. Just couple dorks leading each other in circles." Cera turned to Ali "Did your parents try to set you two up as well? You're such a flatheaded longneck they probably talked you into thinking you're in love." On that comment Cera realized she went too far but she enjoyed it. Ali was too shy to stand up for herself. She just darted off with tears in her eyes. Littlefoot stopped in his tracks turning red. He felt the need to stick up for her.

"Ali, where are you going? Wait up!" Littlefoot turned to look back at Cera who shrugged and nodded with certainty. "Cera! You jerk, why'd you have to go and say that?" Littlefoot turned and yelled. "Hey Ali hold up, I'm coming!"

Cera charged Littlefoot and rammed him into a rock. She pinned him there with both paws and climbed up putting more weight into him. Littlefoot struggled break free and pushed his head away.

"Hey let go! What are you doing? Have you lost it?"

"Let her run off. You don't need a ditz like her. Just stick with me kid and I'll take care of you for once." She said in a cocky manner. "Besides I need to tell you something. Something I've wanted to tell you for so long. It's just so hard to say. Go chase her if you want but know this, I…." With that Cera forced her mouth on Littlefoot and closed her eyes. Littlefoot eyes closed for moment and he pushed back but then his eyes widened and he pulled back with his mouth still hanging open.

"Cera I never knew." He said

"Yeah well you flatheads aren't the brightest." She laughed and blushed.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything okay? Just don't hurt me. Tell me later when you figure it out. I just didn't know how to say it. I'll go get Ali. I'll apologize and make things all right. I felt kinda bad. You just think it through. You got a lot on your plate." With that Cera made a slow swaying motion with her tail looking back and winking. Then she ran off after the other longneck. Littlefoot starred up at the night sky and smiled to himself. _I guess I am going to be the last of my herd._


End file.
